Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a method for encoding of a video stream, a method for mixing of two video streams, a method to implement a video conference and a device for implementing or supporting such methods.
Background of the Related Art
Methods for video encoding, that is, for encoding of video data streams, are already being widely used today in many areas of engineering. In the case of video conference systems, the video streams of several participants are usually combined (“mixed”) into one single video stream. In this kind of combining or mixing, an encoded output video stream is generated from two encoded input video streams, for example, for common display of the two video streams. A method of this kind is described, for example, in WO 2009/049974 A2.